During the past fifty years, the electronics and computing industries have been relentlessly propelled forward by ever decreasing sizes of basic electronic components, such as transistors and signal wires, and by correspondingly ever increasing component densities of integrated circuits, including processors and electronic memory chips. Eventually, however, it is expected that fundamental component-size limits will be reached in semiconductor-circuit-fabrication technologies based on photolithographic methods. As the size of components decreases below the resolution limit of ultraviolet light, for example, far more technically demanding photolithographic methods may need to be employed. Expensive semiconductor fabrication facilities may need to be rebuilt in order to implement the photolithographic methods. Many new obstacles may be encountered. For example, semiconductor devices are photolithographically fabricated in a series of steps. The masks used in each step are precisely aligned with respect to the components already fabricated on the surface of a nascent semiconductor. As the component sizes decrease, precise alignment becomes more and more difficult and expensive. As another example, the probabilities that certain types of randomly distributed defects in semiconductor surfaces result in defective semiconductor devices may increase as the sizes of components manufactured on the semiconductor surfaces decrease, resulting in an increasing proportion of defective devices during manufacture, and a correspondingly lower yield of useful product. Ultimately, various quantum effects that arise only at molecular-scale distances may altogether overwhelm current approaches to semiconductor fabrication.
In view of these problems, researchers and developers have expended considerable research efforts in fabricating submicroscale and nanoscale electronic devices using alternative technologies. Nanoscale electronic devices generally employ nanoscale signal wires having widths, and nanoscale components having dimensions, of less than 100 nanometers. More densely fabricated nanoscale electronic devices may employ nanoscale signal wires having widths, and nanoscale components having dimensions, of less than 50 nanometers, or, in certain types of devices, less than 10 nanometers.
Although general nanowire technologies have been developed, it is not necessarily straightforward to employ nanowire technologies to miniaturize existing types of circuits and structures. While it may be possible to tediously construct miniaturized, nanowire circuits similar to the much larger, currently available circuits, it is impractical, and often impossible, to manufacture such miniaturized circuits using current technologies. Even were such straightforwardly miniaturized circuits able to be feasibly manufactured, the much higher component densities that ensue from combining together nanoscale components necessitate much different strategies related to removing waste heat produced by the circuits. In addition, the electronic properties of substances may change dramatically at nanoscale dimensions, so that different types of approaches and substances may need to be employed for fabricating even relatively simple, well-known circuits and subsystems at nanoscale dimensions. For example, the electronic properties of certain microscale electrical components, such as diodes or field-effect transistors, that can be used to fabricate microscale logic gates may not be obtainable at nanoscale dimensions. Thus, designers, manufacturers, and users of logic circuits have recognized the need for new nanoscale electronic components that can be used to fabricate electronic-based logic gates.